To Seal a Promise
by torsui
Summary: In the aftermath of a kiss, Yugi reminisces. Shounen-ai. ^_^


Warning: Shounen-ai. Literally "boy-love." If you don't like, don't read. If you do read and don't like . . . don't say I didn't warn you. Yugi/Yugioh. I'm still trying to decide on the "Yami" thing, btw, so in this fic he's still referred to as Yugioh.

This could be considered a sequel of a sort to _Raspberries and Violets_, but both are able to stand alone. And yes, Yugi's waxing slightly poetic here—don't tell me he sounds like he's either high or drunk or both. I know he does. That and the fact that the sentences are slightly disjointed . . . well, imagine him lying in bed staring up at the ceiling. With a dreamy/doofy smile on his face, of course. This is supposed to be more stream of consciousness than anything else, though certainly not as far as I usually take it . . . ^_^;;

Thanks to Saendie for beta-ing.

****

To Seal a Promise

He kissed me today.

Just a soft pressing of his lips against mine. But it was a kiss, I can't deny that.

My first.

He kissed me today.

Heh. I've never seen him blush like that. I'm usually the one with apple-like cheeks. Not him. Never him. Until today.

'Tis a day of miracles.

. . . my mind is wandering. So unlike his. Clear-cut, sharp, focused like a knife in the water. Always so driven, never hesitant, never doubting . . . never? An image dispelled by the lightning exit immediately after the deed.

How many nevers were shattered in the span of a heartbeat? How many were forcibly cast aside?

Another never, but one I think still holds true. Never imagined my first to be like this. Not that I would have had it any other way, mind, now that it's come and passed.

I don't know how it happened, and neither, I believe, does he. Not that I mind, or care. Accident, maybe. I saw his eyes before he leaned in, saw the shadow within that seized up before flashing into diamond softness. Saw myself as well. So sudden, all of it. The twin silver-twilight mirrors that reflected, concealed, and revealed all. Scent. Touch. Taste.

At the memory, a smile springs back to my face—indeed, when had it ever left? I suppose Yugioh would taste just like his appearance—exotic—if he hasn't been drinking hot chocolate just before. And yet it still fits. Sweet, rich, dark . . . that is one way to view my aibou, certainly. Or possibly that is how I alone see him. The sharp bite of Egypt's sun, roaring fury, uncaring for whom it lashes out against . . . that is also he. Yugioh.

I am fully aware of this fact. I should be frightened, I know. My polar opposite, all that is hidden in shadow and hard resolve where even I don't know or even dare to look. Then again, _he_ claims that there is no such location within me, the light. The flame cannot conceal the darkness in its heart, he tells me. Nor can the night hold a spark. Or so he says.

Once upon a time, maybe I was afraid of him. Not fearful for myself, but for what this strange person would do to others. Through them he could harm me worse than any physical injury, whether the face involved be familiar or not. He knew this as well. He still does. And if I had the misgivings initially, I should be afraid still.

But. 

If I ever, ever _was_ scared of him, of what he represented, of what he brought into my life . . . today he himself chased it all away. Because he didn't kiss me without prelude. He did say something. No declaration of love, no windy speech. Yugioh is not the sort. And besides, such words would be redundant, spelling out what we already both know.

No. This was a short, harsh whisper, a promise, a statement that would be true until all memory of our shared life passed beyond human recollection, upheld for ages beyond that. Sealed with a kiss.

A fleeting touch, no more. But enough. And still . . .

He kissed me today.

~owari~

Notes: Another one written during the night, though this one took me about four hours since at the time I was simultaneously reading a fic on this 'ere site (_An Untimely Frost_ by CYNICAL21. Episode 1 fans, go. Read. RIGHT NOW. ^^;;) and procrastinating upon the matter of homework. Oh, yes, there was also the Freecell game. *smiles sheepishly*

Apologies to those—if any—that were waiting for a follow-up to _Raspberries and Violets_. I fell out of "Yu-Gi-Oh!" some two months back and I haven't been able to start watching again. I'd love to explore the complexities of Ryou's sides and such, but with next to no accurate info . . . *sigh* Bad AW. Bad.

Cheesy as hell, again, this fic, but that goes without saying for most of my introspection stuff. I do like the title this time, tho', so I guess that's a plus.

Comments? Grammar mistakes? I do appreciate almost anything pointed out that can be improved upon. Flames will be read carefully, responded to courteously, then posted in my LiveJournal for people to read as well. And also, should I continue this 'un with a corresponding Yugioh POV? In my opinion, what went on is all rather self-explanatory and might be considered redundant, but . . . *shrugs a shoulder*

Oh yes. For those of you who got down this far, two treats. I didn't go over them carefully enough with pencil, so they didn't show up in the scan very well, but . . . Yugi and Yugioh sharing a hug (http://pyrogriffin.homestead.com/files/piccy/yugioh.jpg)—and I really need to redo the hands on both of 'em, as well as the Sennen Puzzle—and Jounouchi (http://pyrogriffin.homestead.com/files/piccy/jounouchi.jpg). Or the only part of the "Jounouchi page" that came out dark enough to be worth saving in a file. *sigh* Not so great, either of them . . .

Okay, I'll shut up now. This is longer than the fic. O.o;; Review button down there, people. Otherwise, ja!


End file.
